


Love, Gnarled Twisted Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: non-fandom, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Gnarled Twisted Wolf

Love  
You gnarled twisted beast  
Your snarl and hot breath  
The most leveled heads are broken  
A dark wolf, you hunt the weak  
You maul the strong-willed  
You chain down the free  
You leave a greedy need  
I am no naive fool  
I've seen the scars  
The wounds you give  
With such joy, you attack  
I should be wary of the path  
I know many paths but  
None seem as sweet  
None seem as poisonous  
If I am a fool to want it  
Then I am a court jester  
A village idiot  
I want to be a survivor  
Your claws tear at my skin  
I want your fangs  
Puncture the chambers of my heart  
With my blood dripping  
I want to be held  
I want to survive your feast  
I wish to be proud of the scars  
Love  
You gnarled twisted beast  
Swallow me whole  
For I will take the path  
If it means I won't travel that path alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A personal writing.


End file.
